


Where Angels Fear to Tread

by Adi_Holm_89



Category: Midsomer Murders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi_Holm_89/pseuds/Adi_Holm_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Gavin Troy and Tom Barnaby. Set after S7E1, but not really following canon after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own them :) This was just an idea I got around four months ago, but stuff came up, and I forgot about it again. So far I have enough plot for 3 or 4 chapters, but I'm not sure when I will get around to actually write them.   
> Also, English isn't my first language, no one has beta'd this, and all mistakes are my own.

 

Gavin Troy was once again looking through the window and down the driveway. It had only been a couple of hours, but he was still a little worried. This was the first time since they had moved in together that his lover was visiting his ex-wife and daughter. Gavin had of course been invited too, but he had to work late as another murder had turned up. Now he was home, the murder solved and he couldn’t quite shake his insecurities about their relationship. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his lover; it was just that this was so very different from the life said lover had led before.

 

* * *

 

When he had first meet Tom Barnaby, the man had already been set in his ways. He was happily married to Joyce Barnaby and had a beautiful daughter at the same age as Gavin. He actually liked the Barnabys. Joyce was always friendly and they had all treated him as one of the family. He liked them very much, which was why he had done everything he could to hide his growing attraction toward Tom. He hadn’t been successful, obviously. The man was a detective after all. The funny thing was though, that he had been so focused on trying to hide his own emotions that he had not realized that they were reciprocated.

Tom had confessed that he both knew that Gavin was falling in love with him, and that he himself was falling in love with Gavin, the night of Gavin’s departure to Middelsborough. But by then it had been too late. Gavin had already accepted his new position and he did not feel that he could ask Tom to leave Joyce and his already established life. He had practically fled the place to get away from the temptation.

 

It had been two months before he heard anything from Midsomer. He ran into some of his old colleagues one day when visiting some friends in Causton. To say that he had been surprised by the news he was given would be quite an understatement and he had no idea how he managed to keep breathing and finish the conversation. It wasn’t until he reached his rented hotel room that the news really hit him. Tom Barnaby, the man he loved more than anyone else, the man he dreamt about every night, had left his wife and moved to an apartment of his own. He had never even dared to think about that being a possibility. Tom loved his wife, he was happy. Everybody knew that. But he had left her. Gavin had no idea how to react or how to understand that information. There were so many questions that Gavin wanted to ask, but had no idea where to begin. Before he had even made a conscious decision he found himself in the Rover driving toward Tom’s new home.

 

When he arrived, the light had still been on. He had almost jumped out of the car, but for some reason found himself hesitating when he went to knock on the door. Why was he here? Tom hadn’t even told him about the separation. He hadn’t even contacted him once since he moved away from Causton. Maybe it had nothing to do with him at all. Maybe something else had happened. Maybe he just wanted to be left alone. Taking a deep breath he slowly knocked the door. He had driven all this way and he wasn’t just going to leave without at least seeing the man one last time.

He waited, and after a few minutes he saw the light in the hallway being lit and the door being opened. The man in front of him looked tired, but not sad at all. When he looked at Gavin a smile found its ways to his lips and Gavin found himself smiling back. No words were really needed and Tom silently let Gavin into the apartment, where they in silence rounded the corner to the living room. Tom gestured to the sofa and Gavin took a seat while the other man sat himself in the armchair on the other side of the small coffee table. Both men were still smiling and there were a comfortable silence between them. Neither wanted to break the spell, but they couldn’t just sit there all night, so eventually Gavin broke the silence.

“I ran into some of the coppers from Causton earlier today.”

Tom smiled. “I would have called you, but I wanted some time to settle in and to get used to things.”

“Why?” Gavin asked. The word was filled with so many other questions, but he knew that Tom understood what he was asking.

“When you left, when you moved away from Causton, I missed you so much more that I ever thought I would. I knew that I would miss you of course, but I had no idea how deep it ran. You meant more to me than I ever thought was possible.”

He slowly stood and moved to the kitchen, returning shortly after with two glasses and a bottle of wine and sat down on the sofa next to Gavin instead of back down in the armchair. “Drink?” he asked with a sigh. Gavin just nodded, not wanting to interrupt what Tom was going to say.

“Joyce picked up on it of course. When you have been married as long as we had, you notice these things.”

He took a small sip of his wine before he continued.

“One night after a particularly trying case, she sat me down and told me that we had to talk. First I thought it was about how badly I had been treating my new sergeant. I know that I took everything out on him, but I just couldn’t help it. Every time I looked up and saw him instead of you… I don’t know what went through my head.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Dating part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter just to let you know that I haven't abandoned this story. I just haven't had any time to write it yet.

In the end Joyce and Tom had agreed to separate, not because they did not love each other anymore, because that love would probably always exist, but because the passion had been gone for a while, and they’d agreed that it would be for the best. So Tom had packed up some of his things and moved into a room at the Fox and Hounds while he was looking for an apartment of his own. It had been one month since he had moved in and there were still boxes around the room, but all in all it did look like he had begun to settle in.

They had talked most of the night and agreed not to rush anything and take it slow even though years of yearning for his DCI made it difficult not to just jump him right there in the middle of the room, but he wasn’t going to ruin everything by giving in, so he waited.

 

First thing first though he wanted to come back to Causton and while he wouldn’t be working with Tom anymore he felt happy by that decision. He had always wanted to work in a bigger city and get away from all those small villages and their weird but nice locals. He had wanted to get away from cricket and village fates but now that he was actually living the big-city-life he wanted nothing else than to get back home.

 

* * *

 

It turned out to be surprisingly easy to transfer from Middelsborough and back to Causton, though he suspected Tom had had something to do with it and after his first day back he got another surprise. He had just finished up a report and said ‘see you tomorrow’ to his new sergeant when Tom appeared in the doorway to the office he shared with another inspector and her sergeant.

“Any plans for tonight, Inspector Troy?” Barnaby asked.

Gavin smiled, “Don’t think so. Why?”

At Tom’s next words Gavin almost spit out the water he’d been drinking.

“I would like to take you out on a proper date. If you feel up to it that is. I know it’s your first day back, and you must be tired, I was just thinking...”

Gavin smiled to the older man and having stood up from his chair walked close to Tom and put a hand on his arm to stop him from babbling more.

“I would love to, Tom.”

The returning smile he got was one of those smiles that could lit up an entire room and make everyone feel good except this one was just for Gavin and he cherished it even more because of that.  


End file.
